Remember me
by JustAnotherCrazyNerd
Summary: Luke races to the Republic Base to see his sister...and just in time. Character death: My tribute to Carrie Fisher: 1956-2016. you will be missed


**It's not often I do tribute pieces, but the world lost an actress that helped define a character for over 40 years. I don't know what will happen in episode VIII but I figured until we know for sure what happens next, I'd let the siblings at least say goodbye to each other. I don't know how this will turn out so bear with me. RIP Carrie Fisher 1956-2016.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I am just a fan wanting to pay respects.**

It had never been Luke's intention to return as quickly as he did. Yet the force had told him to go now before it was too late. So he and Rey did what was to be expected. They crammed themselves into his X-wing and they went to the resistance base as quickly as the ship could take them. Getting there wasn't exactly easy. As soon as they reached the planet, republic security forces intercepted them.

"Identify yourselves." The officer said into the comlink. "You are entering a restricted are of the Republic Identify yourselves or Prepare to be detained."

"This is Luke Skywalker, I am an unarmed vessel, I am here to see General Leia Organa Solo. Repeat I am unarmed.

"Luke Skywalker?!" for a second or two the link went completely silent.

"My deepest apologies sir it is an absolute honor to meet you. Please if there is anything we can do please…"

"Look," Luke said. "I appreciate all the prompt and circumstance, but I am really in a hurry. Please just direct me to the nearest landing pad."

"Right away sir!"

The Naval ship proceeded to escort them to the landing pad where guards proceeded to meet them. Luke came out first with Rey following behind.

"Master Skywalker it is an honor to meet you. If there is anything we can do just…."

"Where is she?" Luke asked. By the look of worriedness in his eyes and the sharpness in his voice, they knew what he meant."

"She's in the infirmary. We don't know how much longer she has."

"Take me to her."

"Yes sir."

The entrance into the infirmary was darkly lit. The smell of medicine was strong to the point that it was nauseating for Rey, but Luke completely ignored it.

"She's in there." One of the guards said. "Would you like us to escort you in?"

"No, no I would rather Rey and I go at this alone.

The gaurds left while luke and and Rey headed to Leia's room just in time to see C3PO and Chewie standing over her bed.

A smile came over Luke's face. "Hey Chewie." The old Jedi master whispered. Chewie turned around his eyes widened as he saw sight of his old friend. He gave a quite growl and gave him a hug.

"Yeah I missed you too buddy."

C3PO then saw Luke. "Master Luke. Thank goodness you're here."

"Hey 3PO. How is she doing?"

"Oh Master Luke it's been horrible. Master Leia complained about being short of breath and then she collapsed I called for help but…"

"It's ok 3PO. I hate to sound horrible but would you mind if…"

"Say no more master Luke. Come on Chewbacca I think Master Luke needs some time privacy. When the two left, Rey proceeded to get up to follow them, but Luke raised his hand.

"No stay, please." Rey nodded and sat back down.

Luke touched leia shoulder and began to whisper.

"Leia, Leia."

Leia opened her eyes. A smile came over her face once she realized who she was looking at

"Luke, you came back."

Tears started to form in Luke's face. He smiled and rubbed her cheek. "I never forgot about you or Han. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"I'm just happy you're here."

"R2 brought you a present."

"Really?"

R2 gave a chirp and flashed what appeared to be an image of her. The hologram began to speak.

" _General Kenobi. Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_

Leia began to smile as the hologram faded. She then looked over at R2 and smiled.

"You never did forget did get rid of that did you?"

R2 then gave a happy chirp. Luke then proceeded to pull a hologram projector from his robe.

"I also brought something. You gave this to me not long after the death star remember.

Luke activated the device and a picture of Obi-Wan appeared. Luke then signaled Rey to come closer. The three huddled around the hologram as the image of Obi-Wan spoke.

" _This is Master Obi Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic, have fallen with a dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in The Force. Do not return to the Temple…that time has past. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always."_

As the hologram faded, tears started to drip down Leia's face She squeezed Luke's hand.

"Thank you." Shen then signaled him to come closer. When he did so she whispered in his ear "I know there is good in him. Don't give up on him Luke. Please don't give up."

Luke nodded. "Don't worry, I won't."

Leia nodded. "I think this old dog has had her day. Would you mind if I rest now?"

Tears started to flow from Luke's face again as he nodded. "Yes Leia you may rest now."

Leia smiled and rubbed Luke's beard.

"Luke, I love you."

"I know."

Leia's eyes closed and the machine began to go from low to high pitch beeps. Doctors and medical droids began to rush in, but as Luke and Rey left the room, Luke could sense that this was it.

The master and apprentice sat in the room for about an hour, a Dr. stood before them. A look of sadness was in his face.

"She's…"

Luke stopped him.

"I know."

"I'm sorry for your loss. She was a heck of a general."

Luke Chuckled.

"To me, she'll always be royalty."

The Dr. nodded. "I hear that."

As the Dr. left, Luke finally took the opportunity to let his emotions flow. He hung his face to his hand and began to quietly weep. Rey wanted to say something but she didn't want to be rude. She stayed silent for several minutes until Luke finally raised his face up, let out a sigh, and wiped his eyes.

"Mr Skywalker?" Rey asked.

"She was my sister." He said.

"I'm sorry.

Rey then wrapped her arm around Luke and hugged him Luke began to smile.

"You know, my master once told me Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealously. The shadow of greed, that is. I won't teach you this. What I will teach is that when someone you love leaves the physical world, Weep for a time and miss, but also remember the good times. If you only allow yourself to remember them with tears, then it is best not to remember them at all."

Rey nodded.

The duo went back to meet with Chewie and 3PO the Wookie and the old master embraced each other with Chewie quietly whining.

"I know Chewie. I know."

The service was one that was to be expected. Soldiers shot rifles giving her a military send off. According to her will, Leia wanted to be burned on a funeral pyre like her father had been before her. It was to either be Ben, Han or Luke to do it. When Luke was told this, he agreed to respect his sisters wishes.

As Luke lit the torch to the pyre, Rey and Luke simply watched. The rest eventually left, but those two stayed behind.

"The force will be with you." Luke said. "Always."

He then looked up to the sky "Dad, take good care of her."

The two sat down and watched the stars for the better part of the night

 **A/N: An Ode to Carrie Fisher 1956-2016. You will be missed, always.**


End file.
